Weak With Love
by boxeshero
Summary: After Antonio's true love leaves him behind he goes through tons of sulking till Gilbert suggested to go out and drink. The next day after waking up he has no memory, but why is Francis mad? and why is Gilbert all flustered?
1. Heartbroken? Who?

Chapter 1~ yess! This is a Frain (FrancexSpain) Fanfiction. I hope you like it.

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Hetalia; Axis Powers characters.**

This story is originally from my head and fangirl dreams.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Broken Hearted? Who?**

After years of knowing Antonio, Francis had never seen him cry so much. His friend seemed heartbroken, his eyes hollow and dark. He kind of resembled a sad dog, except those green teary eyes and brown silky short hair.

"Tonio? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Francis said, holding his friend closely. It was a stupid question but what else could ask? The Spanish man looked up at his French friend teary eyed. "Lovi…he left….left me…forever"

"You're not serious right?" Francis was surprised to hear this. Romano and Antonio have been together for three years.

"Si, I am. I went to the apartment today. All his stuff was gone, the apartment looked empty… I saw this letter on my bed. It's from Lovi…it explains everything" Antonio grabbed Francis hand and gave him the crumpled paper. "Look"

Francis opened the letter and began to read it out loud

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying anything, or warning you at least. Mi dispiace. It's not the same anymore, how it used to be. I've lived here too long under your help and support, I need to be alone and take care of myself. So don't look for me! I went back home to Italy and finish collage there. _

_... sì ... me ... Romano_

Antonio looked away trying not to cry again "I don't know what I did wrong…I tried to make him happy, to take care of him. Lovi means so much to me, yet he slipped right out of my heart like that. Lo amo…" Francis leaned down and gave him a small kiss, it was the only way he could say he felt bad for him. The depressed Spaniard didn't think much of it, he never does. "I'm sorry Lovi!" Antonio screamed into Francis arms crying.

When Antonio was finally done crying he began to sulk, actually worrying his friends. He refused to get out and enjoy the warm weather (which he enjoyed) or attend classes. Francis didn't know what do, as much as he tried by himself to cheer up his friend, he couldn't. He wasn't used to him crying, he only saw him cry once, and that's something he'll never like to remember.

"Antonio!" the door to Francis dorm burst open revealing a platinum blonde guy with red eyes smiling straight at Antonio. "What the hell are you doing crying? Francis told me what was wrong. Listen, don't worry okay broski. I'll cheer you up! Let's go have an awesome time together tonight"

"You don't mean…?" Francis, said surprised

"What is it?" Antonio whispered to Francis.

"Yes! Let's go out to drink! I'll get some beer!"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Francis suggested. "Remember?" Gilbert blinked trying to comprehend what his blonde French friend was trying to say. "…..oh yes, Antonio…" Antonio blinked obliviously, "What about me?"

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other deciding who should remind Antonio. Francis managed to get tails and smiled at Gil, Gilbert just frowned at him, than focused on his sulking friend. "Well….when you drink…You become a another person"

The Spanish twenty-five year old tilted his head confused "No I don't, I never drink too much."

"_At least he's not crying any more_" Francis thought to himself. "Oh well, it'll be fun. We can black mail him if he goes too far."

"Ja! Tonio go clean up, Francis…" he looked down and up at his friend "You look old gramps!" he cooed before running out afraid Francis will try to kill him for calling him old. "I'm not old!" he yelled.

"I don't think you're old Francis. I'm going to use your bathroom if it's okay. I don't want to go to the apartment yet…I think I have extra clothes here..." he smiled "Can I borrow some?" Antonio asked innocently. "…They might be too tight on you…" Francis turned red imagining him in tight clothes. "Here!" he threw him an outfit at him and ran inside his room.

On the other side of the door he heard Antonio thank him and walk to the bathroom.

In his room red faced, Francis began to get ready to go out. His mind was flooding with thoughts of pain, although Antonio was the one who was in much more pain. "I still love you…" he whispered to himself as he changed his shirt. It's true, Francis loved Antonio for a long time but it's all unrequited. He remembers the day he fell in loved with him, Franics was thirteen. Antonio was twelve about to turn thirteen.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I wonder what Antonio is going to do when he is drunk..hm... Will Francis try to confess? Maybe it's tooooooooooooo earlyyyyy for him (Specially since Antonio will be drunk). I don't know, you guys will see. right D: ?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! -Flails- I didn't reveal much info on the first chapter because I don't want to give out too much info. =3=b so ja! I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep dreading for the next chapter. It's getting gooodddddd. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad some of you like it!

The story starts of in Italics. That's Francis flash back.

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Hetalia; Axis Powers characters.**

This story is originally from my head and fangirl dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 2: If you trust him**

_A young Antonio at the age of twelve ran up to his best friend while he sat down, nearly knocking him down. "Francis! Guess what?" Francis smiled at his younger friend "What is it?" Antonio pulled out two tomatoes from his paper bag smiling "mi papa brought home more tomatoes from work. Quieres uno? They're really good!" _

"_Of course I would love one!" Francis took a small bite and smiled "They are delicious. How did your dad grow them?" Antonio sat down next to him and took one last bite of his tomato "well his coworker has a whole field of tomato plants. Her husband grows some and brings them to share at his job once in a while." _

"_I bet she's pretty!" Francis cooed. _

"_Why does it matter? As long as the tomatoes are good I don't care who makes –"_

"_Maybe I should go visit your dad's job one day to meet her"_

_The confused Antonio tilted his head "um…okay!" he smiled and stood up. "Let's go to your house. I'm kind of hungry and you're food is always delicious!"_

"_Umm I don't know. It's getting kind of late. You'll get scowled if you're home late."_

"_Your food is worth it. Mom is not home anyways so she won't know and dad is at work."_

"_I guess that's okay…"_

_Once they both arrived to Francis house a few blocks away, they both ran towards Francis kitchen to cook. Antonio sat down reading a recipe and Francis did the cooking. A few hours later they were done making a delicious meal. "Bon appetit!" Francis said handing Antonio his plate, "Marinated Tomatoes!"_

_After Antonio and France were done eating and talking about school drama, they said their goodbyes and departed for the day. _

"_**Are you sure you don't need a ride Toni?"**_

"_**No gracias, It's only a few blocks away. Besides I don't want to be a bother to your mama."**_

"_**Okay…Hurry up; it's already 10:00pm"**_

"_**I'm not a kid Francis. I'm sure I'll be fine. No one is home."**_

_Francis sat on his bed reading a book worried about his friend. "I hate that smile…It's so convincing"_

_The next day Francis waited outside of Antonio's house to hang out, but the house seemed empty. "Oh it's Sunday, they'll be at church all day" Francis said to himself as he walked back home. _

_That following school day Francis walked to his class and heard his friend's voice. "Antonio?" he walked himself towards the small crowd of girls and saw him. Francis stood still gazing at his patched wounded cheek and arm. _

"_Hola Franci-"the Spanish boy found himself interrupted as his French friend pulled him out the crowd through the hallway. "What's wrong Francis?" Antonio said as he was pushed gently into the bathroom and heard the door locked. "What happened to you?" Francis demanded._

"_I fell down yesterday playing soccer with my friends at church" Antonio smiled_

"_Antonio, please tell me the truth." They weren't really worried about anyone listening to their conversation because not many guys liked using the restrooms in school. _

"_I'm fine, really. Don't worry" he flashed another smile and began to walk out until Francis pulled him closer. "Tell me!" Francis yelled._

"_Shhhh Francis, You're being loud. Let's go we're going to be late"_

"_Antonio"_

"_What?"_

"_Did you get scowled?"_

"_Not by mama and papa."_

"_Than who was it?"_

"_Hermano, he came back from Portugal that night…." Francis knew his brother and he always thought he was a nice guy that will never hurt his little brother…but he was wrong._

"_Why did he do that?"_

"_It's not illegal, don't ask too much" his smile faded away now giving Francis a dark glare. Francis wasn't sure how to react, he never seen him get angry at him. "I just want to help…." He pulls him although Antonio looks angry and kisses the back of his neck, "Ouch! Stop!" Antonio pulls away, rubbing his back in pain. "I'm sorry…" Francis said looking down. _

"_N-No! It's not that. I really did fall yesterday while playing soccer and hurt my back. See" He took of his shirt revealing a deep red mark on his back. "How did you do that?"_

"_One of my friends pushed me down and I fell on my back on a rock."_

"_What about your cheek, and neck? Your brother did that?"_

"_Si"_

"_I'm sorry…" Francis frowned but Antonio surprised him, with a tight hug. "Don't worry about it Francis. I'm fine."_

_Francis kissed the small red mark and hugged him "I have to tell your mom…"_

"_NO DON'T! I'm fine. Please don't!" Antonio turned around begging him on his knees. "Don't ever tell anyone. You have to promise. Por favor!" The blonde French friend blinked his blue eyes and smiled "okay.._ _je vous promets…"_

_Antonio's face lit up "Gracias!" with one last small friendly kiss, Antonio put on his shirt and began to walk out. _

"_Tonio?"_

"_Si?"_

"_I love you…" _

"_I love you too; you're a great friend Francis. I promise to never forget what a great friend you are" Francis smiled watching his friend walk away. "You're such an idiot"_

* * *

Now that Francis was done getting ready, he walked himself out his room but to his surprise he found Antonio and Gilbert sitting down whispering to each other, almost too close to each other. "Francis!" Gilbert mused standing up quickly "It's about you were done getting ready. We we're bored out here. What took you so long Francis? Where you thinking dirty thoughts again in there?"

"No! It takes a long time for a beauty like me get ready" he said smiling. "What were you two doing so close anyways?"

"No reason" both Gilbert and Antonio said. Francis grew suspicious but tried not to get jealous. "Fine, let's go now"

Later after they arrived at the drinking pub, Antonio was sitting down facedown drunk.

"Should we wake him up?" Gilbert said

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

They both looked at each other and smiled before walking to Antonio. Gilbert put one arm around Antonio and lifted his head by his hair. "Tonio, wake up sleeping beauty!"

The sleeping Spanish man looked up confused at first but, a small dark smile slowly crept up his face. "Gilbert…You should stop yelling at Boss." Gilbert smiled back "nein"

"Go away Gilbert"

"Nein"

Antonio turned around and pushed him down by his neck "¿Quieres morir?" before Antonio could choke the life out of Gilbert, Francis pulled him away and decided to call it a day. "Gilbert, find a ride home. Antonio needs to go home."

"Don't take me there!" Antonio yelled somewhat back to his normal self.

"Oh…do you want to spend the night?" He nodded yes holding on to Francis.

_Don't think dirty thoughts, he's drunk. Je déteste ça! _Francis helped him up and waved Gilbert goodbye.

After getting home, Francis dropped Antonio on the couch and ran to his room to pick up his ringing phone. "Francis?" It was Gilbert on the other line drunk "What is it Gil?" On the other line Francis heard another strange voice "Have fun tonight Francis~"

"What do you mean!" Francis flushed

"Well Antonio is drunk; he probably won't remember anything tomorrow. You know how he get's when he's drunk." Francis forgot, Antonio can not be with him tonight. When he is drunk he turns into a different person. He threatens to kill people, sometimes to have sex with Francis (or now his ex boyfriend Romano).

"Are you crazy!"

"No but I'm hard" With that Gilbert hung up the phone speechless. "Francis? Who the hell are you talking to?" He turned around and saw his friend leaning on the door to his room. "You just dropped me on the couch. que lastima Francis." The smile on Antonio's face scared Francis. "You shouldn't walk yourself into a mans room so caressly Antonio"

"Why not?" Antonio walked inside his room and laid on his bed smiling. "Because…" What should Francis say? He usually has a good comeback to teasing such as this but, this was coming from Antonio. "I have a secret" Antonio sat up and pulled Francis towards him. "Want to know?" he whispered to his ear. "….oui"

"You look delicious red faced" he said before pushing down. "W-What? Stop Antonio!" Francis flushed trying to push the heavier man off. "You don't look like you mean it" The Spanish drunk man pulled Francis up to his face smiling "I never realized how cute you are Francis."

"S'il vous plaît arrêter!" Francis kept yelling. He wasn't actually afraid; he just didn't think it was the time. Yes he loved him but Francis didn't want to confess and have his way with Antonio when he was drunk and heartbroken. He's just not that type of man. "Tch. How boring" Antonio forced a hard kiss moving his tongue not allowing his friend to take a breath. When he finally he pulled away with a mocking smile "Are you ever going to confess?" Francis didn't know how to react; he was definitely red and beginning to get hard. He had to stay controlled, this isn't the way he wanted, he loved the other Antonio not this one.


End file.
